The present invention is generally related to the rotary cutter and guard arts and to a novel method and apparatus for protecting the user of items such as rotary cutters.
Prior art rotary cutter guarding means have generally been attached to the lateral portions of a rotary cutter as illustrated by the cited patents.
Such designs, while somewhat effective, are costly to add to a rotary cutter and still do not fully perform the needed safety requirements for the user.
A simpler and easier to use design for rotary cutter systems would therefore be of advantage in the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to show a novel rotary cutter guard which is economical to make and sell for widespread commercial appeal.
It is further object of the invention to demonstrate a novel rotary cutter guard which is easy to use by the consumer to enhance the desired safety and work results.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.